Sarah, the Goblin Witch
by RowanWeasley
Summary: Crossover between Labyrinth and harry Potter. A new girl comes to Hogwarts. A new DADA teacher is hiding something. Oh, just READ it.


Disclaimer: Me no own Either Labyrinth or Harry Potter. If J.K. wants to give me the rights as a gift, I'd take it! But she won't, so please don't sue. All you'd get is a few clothes and a library of books. I'm broke, comprehende?  
  
---------------  
  
Sarah Dumbledore-Williams was nervous. She had just arrived at King's Cross Station to get on the Hogwarts Express. She took her trunk and kissed her parents goodbye quickly.  
  
"Bye Daddy! Bye Karen. Take care of Toby for me, okay?" They nodded and she ran through the barrier at a run. When she got into a compartment, she fell into a seat. As the scarlet engine started out of the station and into the English countryside, a group of people pushed into her compartment.  
  
They stopped short. "Oh, hello."  
  
She asked anxiously, "Am I in your spot? I'm so sorry. I'll leave now."  
  
The girl with the bushy hair grinned. "No, sit down. I'm Hermione Granger; this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. What's your name?"  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Sarah replied, "I'm Sarah Williams. Technically, I'm a fifth year. I've been home-schooled before now." Suddenly, someone else came in.  
  
"Hey Ron, can I hang out with you guys?"  
  
Ron sighed in exasperation, then replied, "Gin, Aargh! Well, okay, but don't annoy us."  
  
Harry turned to Sarah. "Sarah, this is Ginny, Ron's little sister. Gin, this is Sarah Williams. She's new here."  
  
They sat down and Ron asked, "So, what house do you think you'll be in? We're all in Gryffindor."  
  
Sarah replied, "Well, all of my family has been in Gryffindor, but my stepmother was in Slytherin. My aunt on my mother's side was a Ravenclaw. So I have no clue." A screech came to their ears as the door to the compartment opened.  
  
A blonde evil-looking guy came in, flanked by two hulking guys. "Well, well, Potter. Have a new member of your little fan club? Look, whatever your name is, you'll soon find that some families in the wizarding world are better than others. Let me introduce you to the best ones."  
  
Sarah turned to Harry. "What rock did this thing crawl out from under?"  
  
Harry snickered. "Well, Draco is a Malfoy and THAT should explain everything."  
  
Sarah grinned. "It does." She turned back to Draco, "Hey, Draco, is that your name?" He nodded. "Good, an ugly name for an ugly human being. Get out of here!" The trio walked out in a huff.  
  
Harry searched Sarah's gaze. "So, you're a magic-born? Strange, I would have placed you as a muggle-born."  
  
Sarah grinned. "Well, I'm sort of both. My family's been magic, but we've been living as mugs since my parents time, although my mum taught me magic at home. My grandfather insisted that I come to Hogwarts for my fifth year, so here I am."  
  
Suddenly, a voice, obviously magically magnified, announced, "We will arrive at Hogwarts in approximately ten minutes. Please leave all of your luggage on the train, as it will be taken up separately. Thank you." Everyone had already changed into their robes, so they played a game of exploding snap, which Ron won easily. Finally, the train stopped and everyone got off. They climbed into the carriages that took them to the castle.  
  
Walking into the Great Hall, Sarah stopped short. "Wow! It looks just like the stars outside!"  
  
Ron laughed. "It's enchanted to look that way. It is cool, isn't it? I always forget, seeing it every day. Dumbledore is so awesome. He's the Headmaster here at Hogwarts."  
  
Sarah giggled. "I've met him. Oh, he said to come up to his office. I'm so shy; he's going to sort me there. She you guys later." She took the steps two at a time. He was waiting outside. Not knowing that Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had followed her, she threw herself at him. "GRAMPA! I haven't seen you in forever! Can we hurry up with the sorting? I've made some new friends and want to talk with them."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Well, Sarah, I don't think you have to wait until after you've been sorted, because they're right behind you, gaping at us."  
  
She whirled around, "oh, hey guys." She giggled nervously.  
  
Ron was stunned. "You said you had met him, but I didn't think he was your grandfather! I mean, your last name is Williams!"  
  
Sarah grinned. "Well, technically, it's Sarah Dumbledore-Williams. I only go by Williams here because I don't want people to think I'm getting special treatment. I want his being my grandfather to be a secret, okay?" They nodded.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, can we get on with this? We still have to sort the first years." Sarah nodded agreeably.  
  
He put the hat on her head and she heard a little voice by her ear. "Well, where shall I put you? There's plenty of courage, a good brain, and an invigorating thirst to prove you. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was announced loudly to the others. They cheered loudly and followed Dumbledore down to the Great Hall where the feast was. Sarah looked up at the head table and immediately fainted.  
  
To be continued....  
  
-----------------  
  
I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I'm having a case of writer's block. Please read and review! Any type of response is appreciated, as long as the criticism is constructive. 


End file.
